myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch3.1 Maiko and Emiko
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Editor's note (current story arc): Maiko and Emiko are discussing a mishap where Emiko was reprogrammed to kill Josh during a planned date by Tsumiko and Maiko months before. Josh survived (sort of) after his brain & heart were transplanted into a hybrid prototype MyRoid body. Now Josh is physically 17yo (was 34), but retains all his memories. It’s been a major source of conflict since that day between Maiko, Emiko, and Tsumiko. Tsumiko forgave Emiko, but Maiko never did trust her again, until Jason convinced her to. (See “Jason and Maiko” chapter.) They also discuss Maiko's previous master. Maiko's twin sister developed the Yandere flaw and fell in love with Maiko. In a jealous rage, Ruriko killed their master. (See “Summary”) The night before, Josh had a talk with Maiko and convinced her to be Chika’s bodyguard if Jason will accept her and be her new Master. Chika for some reason has really taken up with Maiko recently and in turn, Maiko has come to care for and love Chika a great deal. Maiko’s previous owner was a sword master and taught her all his knowledge and also trained her in martial arts. It is Josh's intention that she use this knowledge to help protect Chika. Also, Josh arrives at AMB labs early to talk to Doc about some minor issues with his MyRoid body, maybe even related to some recent events at his cafe. (See “Chika Visits Josh” chapter). Jason is to arrive later that morning to meet with him concerning a phone call he received from Josh the night before about potential dangers to Chika. Maiko and Emiko *Josh and Doc are in her office talking* Doc: *checks her watch* Come on. We have time to run some maintenance on your body. It looks rough. How did you say that happened again...? Josh: Well, it's like this... *tells Doc the story of the last few days* Meanwhile... *Maiko finds Emiko about to head out* M: Where are you off to? E: Shopping for a bit. M: Oh... *hesitates* Would you like some company? E: ... I guess... M: I...mean if you want... E: You never want to go anywhere with me, let alone shopping. M: I...thought maybe we could talk? E: It feels like you are forcing yourself to do this. M: N-no... E: *Sighs* Fine... Let’s go. M: There is a fencing tournament coming up isn’t there? E: Yes. M: Are you competing this year? E: No. M: But you would win for sure! E: Probably. M: I know you would! E: Not interested... *Emiko and Maiko walk for a bit in silence* M: (Say something! Why is this so hard?) That outfit looks nice on you... E: ...Thanks... M: (Maybe I should try a new topic) E: *Gives Maiko a sidelong glance to see she is in deep thought* (This isn’t like her) *Emiko and Maiko continue on in silence* E: *after a couple of minutes* It’s obvious you have something on your mind. Just say it. *stops and faces Maiko* M:...I...am...going to be leaving to live with another master in a few days, if he says yes... E: Jason? M: *Nods* E: And? Why would I care? M: I just...wanted to try and work past our issues. E: *in a venomous tone* You mean YOUR issues, so that YOU can have peace of mind! M: T-that’s not true at all!! E: Isn’t it? We would not be having this conversation if you were not moving out. M: I still would have apologized! E: I doubt that. You only train with me now because Jason convinced you. M: I... E: Do you have any idea how bad you have treated me? I can’t even talk to master without getting a glare from you! You wouldn’t let poor Tsumiko see Master for a long while and SHE could have helped him! M: You’re right... I just got so protective of him... E: He is our master, too! I don’t care how much longer he has been your master. Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get over my fear of abandonment for you to take him away from me?! M: I...wasn’t thinking clearly! E: So that is supposed to make it better? M: No... E: You are the only one holding me responsible for what happened! M: I’m sorry! I cannot make up for it! M: Tears forming in her eyes* All I can do is apologize and hope that you can forgive me! Once I’m gone, you will be the main one to protect master. He is planning on reactivating my twin who killed my first master. He says he had fixed her, but you should keep an eye on her. E: You have a twin? Great... another you to deal with... M: No, she is nothing like me. Even down to our combat style. Our looks are all we have in common. E: *sighs* Alright. I forgive you. If I held onto this grudge, I will have been just as bad as you *hugs Maiko* From what you told me just now, it sounds like you thought I was doing exactly like your sister did. I really tried with every ounce of strength I had to resist the spell I was under, but I couldn’t. *starts crying too* M: I know. I really do. I know that feeling of helplessness. I had the same feeling watching Rumiko kill my master... E: *pulls back from the hug* I’m not like her. M: I know... E: I will keep an eye on her, though. And I will miss you when you leave. I just hope that Master knows what he is doing. M: He said Chika’s safety was really important and that I would be the best one for it. E: He is right. He must also have plans for your sister if he is waking her up. We have to trust him. M: I know... E: Let’s go home. I think a train is near here. *E and M head home* *As Maiko and Emiko wait for the train, Josh and Doc return to the office to wait on Jason after making adjustments to his MyRoid body* D: You seem to be moving better now. I still can’t believe Maiko sent you through a wall. J: *Laughs* It was a different experience. Almost like the time we blew the lab in high school. D: *explodes in laughter* I forgot all about that! The professor was so mad that he couldn’t speak. J: But the result of the experiment was worth it. *continues reminiscing* Category:Blog posts